feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feral Realms Wikia Rules
These Rules are for the Wiki Only. So these don't apply to FeralRealms' maps unless its common sense. The list of them will grow as needed and desired by the community, but I think its about time to lay down the law for all to see. (Subject to admin bias, and updates; check here often and follow the page!) DA RULES: What's prohibited #Editing of pages unrelated to you without permission of the author is prohibited, though if there's a typo bugging your OCD please fix it. #Deleting of entire pages' content or removal of any content without owner permission is prohibited. #Aggressive slander beyond what is appropriated #'If a user is banned, they're no longer mentioned, posted about, blogged about, messaged, etc. Bury the hatchet.' #Spamming someone's wall, spamming a chat, spamming a blog, general off topic spam on any page. #Spamming picture uploads, videos, etc. #Highly graphic, offensive videos #Highly graphic, offensive pictures #Public links to R+, M rated, +18 content. Most people here are underage. #Any gay/bi/trans/straight/asexual slander (If you dont like it, keep it in your head.) #Any slander of religion. (Discussing and disagreeing strongly is fine. But if i here " is a stupid/idiotic/made up religion" there's issues.) #Same thing as above regarding any political views. #Constructive critisism is good. "Your page is stupid." is stupid itself. Let's be mature and provide THINGS TO CHANGE instead of stupidity. #Hounding the admins about a rule you disagree with. We like SUGGESTIONS but if people start demanding it gets chaotic. #''MULTIPLE ACCOUNTS ARE NOW BANNED.'' '''PLEASE CHOOSE ONE AND STICK TO IT. (EXCEPTIONS are pending)' 'Punishments' All punishments are not attached to a rule. Any of them can be picked based on the 'crime' performed. There is bias in the system, and multiple logged crimes will attribute to longer punishments. (Note that all major bans/blocks/chat blocks are logged on Stone's Admin Actions and all complaints can be taken to the complaint page) Chat Sanctions/Warnings/Bans #'Deletion of comments'. This can be at an author request or at the disgression of the admin. Keep it on topic please. #'Verbal warning''' from an admin. Admins are designated by a special tag next to their name on their profile. (Currently its just Alex and Stone). #Chat ban for an hour or so. Its annoying; if you do something annoying expect this. #Chat ban for 1 day-5 days. More frustrating and highly detrimental to communication. #Chat ban for a week-month. This would be if you've violated the previous ones and need some more encouragement to behave. #Chat ban for a year+. I hope to never have to use this one, as I enjoy your comments, but some people just can't keep things to themselves. This will never be a direct punishment. Block Bans #'Verbal warning' that you're doing something against the rules #Put on "close watch" list. (That means your contribs are checked every day frequently) #Blocking for one day. Again its just annoying enough to get a point across. #Blocking for a week. If you violate again, or violate badly, you get a week of no wikia. #Blocking for a''' month'. #'Deletion of account''' (you can make another but you loose all message wall convos/pictures/profile/etc.) #Banned from the ability to post for''' life'. #Banned from posting, message walls for' life'. #Banning of the account for '''life'. (cant's sign in or anything) #'PermaBan of the IP adress. (computer can't get online here.)' Regards to Deletions #Your comments are subject to removal at all times if they are off topic, or by author request. The first comment has the right to request deletion of the entire conversation. #'Page deletions' are subject to author request, or if they are deemed spam/uneeded, or if they are offensive. #'User deletions' are for those that break rules often or severely. #'IP "deletions"' are for those that just can't get their heads out of their asses. (I mean come on...) 'What is Allowed' So now that you heard all that, here's what you can do. May be some repeat stuff.(Note that this isn't ALL of the stuff, just things people may be unsure of.) #Typo corrections on any page that isn't admin protected. I understand your OCD(/CDO) #Request a deletion of anything you started or made yourself. #Adding something for a friend #Requesting to have a page admin locked #Requesting to have a page unlocked #Constructive critisism #Debates about religion and other heated topics are allowed, but keep it neat and clean. Agree to disagree but get your cards on the table. Don't do this on clan/pack pages, blogs not about the topic, etc. and move it to your own page or wall. #Adding multiple media in one day. (just don't add like 10 pictures seperately all in one day. I use the activity on the wikia activity page to do my patroling) #Asking for a rollback to a previous page edit #Reporting rule breakers WITH EVIDENCE #Reporting IP adresses or users that tampered with your page. Regards to Commenting Here's the general law regarding comments. Admins are aware of restated things. This page is very redundant. #This site is not chat filtered. #Cursing is allowed as long as it isn't excessive #Certain words, and we all know them, are slanders to sexualities, religions, races, etc. If I find them under a comment you've posted, expect a lengthy ban. #Any indirect, offencive slur toward things stated above. #Understand people get angry and insult each other. You're on the internet, learn to take a punch. Much easier to take here than IRL. #If two people(or more) are in an insult match, and one requests to have the other person banned, all parties involved will be banned if they participated. This includes the reporter, if they fought back. #'Admins will not settle personal quarrels for you'. Note #6, but understand that there are other ways to solve issues. Regards to Banned Users Guidelines to keeping some of the drama away. Its not exactly punishable but the wiki would be better without mentions. #Do not write posts about them. #Leave their wall empty. Don't use them for a chat place. #Delete any recent comments about said user. #Do not write articles, blogs, posts, etc. about them. #Ignore them if they happen to not be IP banned and come back to harass you. #Do not write about them. #If they are a member of Feral Realms and are banned for Feral Realms' broken rules, their rp and them themselves may be ignored and blocked. All parties associated are to be acknowledged but the banned person is to be entirely ignored. All chat from related parties about said person are also to be ignored. #'Do not write anything about them.' Any Questions? Contact FRAlexRealms or any of the other chat admins and the situation will be handled promptyl StoneOfInsanity (talk) 04:36, August 10, 2014 (UTC)StoneOfInsanity Category:FeralRealms Admin Pages